Collapsible containers are conventionally used for storing and shipping various items. Collapsible containers can be collapsed (i.e., folded into a relatively flat configuration) for space-efficient storage and can also be expanded (i.e., folded from a collapsed position to a usable position) to define a relatively rigid structure for holding and protecting goods. For example, food items, such as loose or packaged fruits, vegetables, meat, and other products may be shipped from a distribution center to a retail establishment using such collapsible containers.
Collapsible containers typically define a base and four sidewalls. The four sidewalls are generally hingedly connected to the base such that the sidewalls can be rotated between collapsed and expanded positions. During use, in the expanded position, collapsible containers are routinely stacked one atop the next with goods stored in one container positioned in close, stacked proximity to goods stored in an adjacent container.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, design, and use of conventional collapsible containers. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.